bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Retsu Unohana/Archive 2
Unit Conversion Minor nitpick: 159cm is actually closer to 5'3" - more precisely, ~5'2.598". I've edited the listing to reflect this. Fixed it, but please remember to sign your posts on talk pages with four tildes (~~~~). [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 09:18, July 10, 2010 (UTC) Minazuki Can I add this gif to Unohana's zanpakutou section? No because its the wrong size and it does not have the correct license and fair use rational affixed to it. Gifs have to be 190px in width. Not less and not more. Please read our Bleach Wiki:Image Policy before uploading any more images. Also, please sign your posts. [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 16:17, August 14, 2010 (UTC) Attend the academy Did she go to the academy? The old fart(Yamamoto) said that ukitake and shunsui were the first to graduate from the academy and become captains, but both of them call retsu senpai. So can some one answer tis question.Scott swag (talk) 17:11, October 17, 2010 (UTC) Firstly be respectful of the captain-commander he is the most powerful shinigami in existence in the bleach universe. Secondly is never stated whether she did or not but Senpai is also used to refer to someone who is older, which insinuates that she maybe older and third the talk pages are for talking about content and maintenance of the article. If you want to ask questions do so on the forums or go to Bleach Answers. --[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 18:35, October 17, 2010 (UTC) Personality section I'm no expert, but the part about her healing Renji after he is defeated by his captain, Gantenbainne Mosqueda, seems a bit...off. Someone want to clean that up? Matt Thomas113691 (talk) 02:51, May 11, 2011 (UTC)Creeper It's worded a little awkwardly, but it is listing different instances of her healing people around her. "Renji after he was defeated by his captain," "Gantenbainne Mosqueda when she arrived in Hueco Mundo," and "the Visored, referring to them as allies despite Shinji's reluctance to do so." [[User:Mohrpheus|'Mohrpheus']] (Talk) 03:21, May 11, 2011 (UTC) Inaccuracy in Soul Society Arc Info In the article, it states that Captain Unohana first reveals her healing skills when she heals Renji after he is injured by Byakuya; however, this only occurs in the anime. In the manga, it is Hanatarou upon the request of Rikichi who performs the healing. For a reference, you even cite the manga pages which clearly show that Hanatarou is the one doing the healing. In the manga, Unohana and Isane are perfectly on-time at the execution site with Yamamoto and the others. Since Unohana performing the healing only occurs in the anime and not in the manga, should this not be changed to reflect the more accurate portrayal of Unohana? Yumechou (talk) 09:07, January 22, 2012 (UTC) :I'm not exactly sure what you are referring to when you say "you event cite". This is a freely editable encyclopaedia open to anyone so saying such could sound a bit too much like taking issue with someone specific. If you could please think a bit more carefully about the wording of what you write in case some people might take it the wrong way. But you raise a valid point, as per the anime policy, the anime contradicts the manga on this so the manga version should be used. And the way it is written is not up to spec either. This looks to be something that has been there since long before the site's current strict rules and standards were enforced. Not every little bit like that has been found yet, but most of it has been cleaned up by now. Thanks for pointing it out and I've removed it. 13:27, January 22, 2012 (UTC) :I'm sorry about the tone of my writing if it sounded accusatory as that was not my intention. When I said "you even cite" there, it is because the reference used for that instance actually showed the Hanatarou and Rikichi doing the task unlike what was written. Thank you for making the correction. Yumechou (talk) 19:36, January 22, 2012 (UTC) ::No worries. "The article says" or something to that effect might work better. 19:56, January 22, 2012 (UTC) Unohana Yachiru The latest chapter reveals that her name is Yachiru. What we know from earlier chapters: - Kenpachi said he named Yachiru Kusajishi after the only person he's ever respected - Kirinji called Unohana "Retsu" in a mocking way, and the translation had the name in quotation marks. This suggests that Unohana took up that name later, perhaps to separate herself from her past. What do we do with that?Xfing (talk) 08:34, December 12, 2012 (UTC) :Honestly I thought it was a mistake on the translators part, i didnt even recall that until you just mentioned it. Great memory and acknowledgement there. Ummm Idk I know we will add it the question is how do we approach it.-- ::Perhaps something along the lines of Yachiru "Retsu" Unohana? To designate Retsu as a nickname or an assumed name? Or perhaps simply noting that her true name is Yachiru within the first paragraph, possibly Retsu Unohana (True name Yachiru Unohana)? I'm just trying to get over the badassery we're about to see Unohana undertake as "the first Kenpachi". Igaram (talk) 09:24, December 12, 2012 (UTC) :::I think it should definitely be added to the section of the page devoted to her role in the recent arc, but no name changes should be added at least until after Chapter 521 is released and we can be 100% sure. This is simply one opinion, however. Schiffy (talk) 13:18, December 12, 2012 (UTC) ::::For me, it's pretty obvious. Remember why Zaraki named his lieutenant Yachiru? "Yachiru, in remembrance of the only person he ever admired." And that makes perfect sense for Unohana. Besides "Retsu" is just nickname. It means "Sorcerer" or, in her case "Witch"--Black Butler94 (talk) 13:40, December 12, 2012 (UTC) Based on consistency, since we moved Chojiro to his proper name instead of his refer to name, this article should be renamed at some point. That said, we should wait until we know what Retsu is, be it a nickname or a middle name. If it is nickname, then the page should probably be Retsu Yachiru Unohana to match Yamamoto or Chojiro's pages. If it is a middle name, probably best to just rename it to Yachiru Unohana and mention the nickname in the opening paragraph and leave redirects.-- :Assuming she really is the First Kenpachi, does this make her, by extension, a previous captain of the 11th Division? Schiffy (talk) 17:47, December 12, 2012 (UTC) ::We do not know.-- :::I say we wait until next week or so, until we have good confirmation of things and not rush into changing everything just yet!! Such an exciting development!! ::::Honestly, no matter exciting a development may be, one should not be so hasty. We do not know for certain on what the names of "Yachiru" and "Retsu" mean. It could be that "Retsu" was her original given name before she became known as "Yachiru Kenpachi"; Retsu could also be a middle name or nickname or even her name after she "retired" from being the "Kenpachi" to be the top healer of Soul Society. Until further information is given in subsequent chapters, we will not be doing any large changes. Thus, to those who want to immediately change Unohana's naming from what was revealed in Chapter 520: WAIT and DO NOT MAKE BRASH ASSUMPTIONS. Additional changes will be made as needed as new information is given. ---[[User:Nwang2011|'Mr. N']] [[User talk:Nwang2011|(Discuss)]] 21:32, December 12, 2012 (UTC) I vote that a change should be made this week. So bleach fans and people who are fans of the series know right away. If the ordering turns out differently, then you could always change it. Just my two cents. Yachiru Retsu Unohana looks very likely, but I am no authority on naming, I just believe it is better to try and change than to wait for what could be ages.SternritterA (talk) 23:05, December 13, 2012 (UTC) :It won't be ages, it will be a few days for our translators to look it over. Once we have confirmation, we will make changes but not until then. There is a lot more that goes into a move than simply renaming the page. There are hundreds of links that need to be updated, redirects switched and refer to's changed up. It is a process that should only happen once we are sure.-- Alright, based on Adam's translation, Retsu seems to be a title. Following the format of Yamamoto's and Chojiro's pages, Retsu Yachiru Unohana would probably be the best name to move this to.-- Latest chapter says she is the original captain of 11th division, and the braids hide a scar that Zaraki gave her (she gave him his eye scar in return) [[User:TomServo101|'TomServo101']] (Talk) 13:42, January 16, 2013 (UTC) She's not "one of the most experienced captains". I think it's pretty clear that she is the most experienced captain. She's clearly the oldest of the senior captains as Ukitake addresses her as such and we just learned that she was a part of the founding of the 13 squads. Locked Page I noticed in the shikai description it's appearance is described as "manta may-like", I would assume it should be manta ray-like yes? Arrancar79 (talk) 06:32, January 18, 2013 (UTC)